


Cycle

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm a horrible person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Parrish makes a decision





	Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> I should explicitly say that I do not endorse any manner of sexual relationships between minors and adults. This is merely an exercise of creative imagination not to be viewed positively.

“Gosh, Liam, you gotta stop it.” Parrish reprimanded him, gasping for air as a thigh pressed itself against his private parts. Liam had him backed against his desk, the door of Sheriff Stilinski’s office closed in front of them. “This isn’t good for you.”

“Why not?” His nostrils flared in what he’d learned to recognize as frustration. “You want this, I want this, so tell me: why not?”

“Do I even have to say it?” He tried to reply, but Liam continued to arouse him, forcing soft gasps out of his mouth. Parrish could barely think, but he felt obligated to, for both of their sakes. 

“I’m not an idiot. I know you think I’m too young.” Liam stated as his fingers pressed into the deputy’s arms with his werewolf strength, as if making a statement. “But guess what? I’m too young to have been kidnapped. I’m too young to be in some kind of pack. And I’m too young to have tried to kill a friend. This is nothing.” 

If it were nothing, you wouldn’t be doing it, Parrish thought. The only reason you want me is because you’re not ready for this. 

He should’ve said, right there and then. But it had been so long since anything made sense, so long since he wasn’t forced to double-think everything he came across, that the selfish part of his brain successfully got him to take Liam’s words at face value. 

**  
He hated himself throughout the process. 

Every piece of clothing that fell off his body was going to become a muffled scream mere hours later. It occurred to him that maybe that’s why he could never stop: he’d always crave a reason to hate himself for allowing this to begin in the first place. 

And kissing the pretty, pale, seemingly innocent young boy who was now undressing him, was unforgivable. He didn’t deserve to stop, he didn’t deserve to clean his conscience. He’d been selfish and careless, and for that, he was warranted a never-ending stream of guilt. 

Parrish knew, deep down, that using Liam as a way to assuage his own egocentric sense of justice and need for self-flagellation was perhaps even more selfish than beginning the relationship in the first place, but he thought himself unable to stop.

Or maybe he just wanted to believe he was unable to stop. 

As his underwear was gone, Liam lowered himself, facing Parrish’s genitals. Closing his eyes, he grabbed a fistful of the blond hairs on the boy’s head and directed him towards his penis. 

If he hadn’t closed his eyes, he might’ve noticed Liam had his closed too. If he hadn’t been so immersed in his own thoughts, he might’ve heard the pleading, puerile moan that escaped his lips: “Scott.”


End file.
